


whoreson

by scandalous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begging, Canon Era, Hair-pulling, Love/Hate, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Hamilton, Trans Aaron Burr, Verbal Humiliation, dom!burr, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Burr hates Alexander. Burr also needs Alexander — and Alexander needs him right back.





	whoreson

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys whats up its me ya boy, here with some porn. its again canon era with a trans character but what can you do. it's my shit.
> 
> i primarily use cunt and dick/cock to refer to burr's vagina and clitoris as it's the language i'm most comfortable with. 
> 
> enjoy!

Burr hates Alexander.

It's an easy sentence, and it has some truth to it, Burr guesses, but more than hate it's just a _need_. He's not sure of what; of kissing him senseless, of murdering him in cold blood, of riding his face until his legs give out. It varies on the day.

Burr pushes him into the bed that once had Theodosia in it, licking his lips hungrily. Burr is still fully clothed while Alexander is not— he's naked, from inch to inch, every part of his body for him to savor. And God, does he love it.

Burr pushes his breeches down and sees how wet he already is; Alexander has always got him this way. Always got him hot and heavy just with a few words and a few winks, a few drinks and a few kisses. He can't wait for it with Alexander, and he's his only exception to his rule.

"Alexander," he drags his name through his mouth as he kisses his abdomen, going up before falling on his chest. It's nothing like his own, nothing like the one he has to hide to appear to be a biological man. But it's still highly sensitive, so it works for him.

He licks at one of Alexander's nipples and he rocks his hips, letting out a moan, and Burr pushes his hips back down with one hand. He plays and sucks on his nipple with wild abandon until he can feel Alexander's cock leaking out precum.

"Pathetic," Burr tells him as he pushes away. Alexander looks at him through lidded eyes, and he straddles his face, his cunt so very close to his mouth. "Tell me how much you want me to ride you and I might rethink this, Alexander."

Alexander bites his lip, doesn't answer, tries to seem uncaring. Burr might not be looking at his cock, but he knows how hard he is.

"So you're not going to have a release tonight," he says, and before Alexander can say anything he sits on his face. "Lick me up, I know you want to."

Alexander keeps rocking his hips uselessly as he licks Burr's cunt, making sure to play with his cock with the tip of his tongue. Burr is so very aroused, and Alexander is just not trying hard enough, and so —

He starts rocking his hips, a hand on Alexander's hair and curling his fingers around it. Alexander lets out a groan against his cunt. Burr lets out a moan as he works his hips up, riding Alexander's face.

"Enjoying this?" he asks, biting his bottom lip as he rocks his hips up and down in a motion that makes Alexander lick him up just right. Alexander lets out a moan instead of responding, and he pulls at his hair before pulling away. "Answer me, whore."

It feels almost too easy to shorten whore's son to whore. It comes out naturally, and he knows the term isn't inaccurate, either. He knows Alexander has been sleeping around his whole life — well, he wouldn't be in the bed that once was Burr and Theodosia's otherwise.

"Yes, sir," Alexander replies in an almost inaudible whimper. Burr pulls on his hair again and he lets out a moan. "Yes, sir!" he repeats, this time louder.

"Hmm, you like calling me sir?" Burr asked as Alexander started to eat him out again, his lips and tongue moving in a way that would please him. "You like me being in power. You like me reminding you of your place, even if you're the mighty Treasury Secretary— deep down you're just a whore, aren't you?" Alexander's face scrunches up even when he starts eating Burr out with more want after that. "Like mother, like son," he says.

Alexander stops eating him out, almost ready to argue with him about his family. Before he can do that, Burr presses his cunt closer to his mouth, shutting him up. He works up his hips again, feeling himself get closer and closer to cumming. "Gonna cum all over that whorish face of yours," he groaned as he pulled on Alexander's hair again, him letting out a blissed out moan against his wet heat.

Burr cums with a shudder and a loud moan, "Fuck-fucking whore!", and Alexander can only lick the cum up. Burr pulls away and cleans himself up before putting his breeches back on. He glances at Alexander, how he's still naked and still there— his cock is so hard it must hurt, precum leaking out of it.

"If you cum in my watch I'll make sure to punish you, whore," he tells him, running his hands across his abdomen, touching for a few seconds his nipples.

Alexander's eyes are glazed over with pleasure, with submission, and Burr loves it. Loves having the Treasury Secretary, the bastard, orphan, son of a whore there, submitting to him and willingly so.

"Sir," Alexander murmurs, "Please."

"What'd you say, Hamilton?" he asks, and after a second of doubt, adds, "A little louder for your owner."

Alexander bites his lip so hard to stop himself from moaning at that. "Sir, please," he says, louder.

Almost with disdain, he asks, "What do you want?"

"Can I... can I cum? Please?"

"No." He gets closer and flicks a nipple with his tongue; Alexander rocks his hips at that.

"Sir, please, I've been good, I-I let you use my mouth—"

"You're so fucking desperate, Hamilton," he said, feigning disgust despite the fact he was getting wet at this again. "You're not cumming. You didn't beg for me to ride you, which was the only way you'd cum today, so you aren't cumming."

"Sir—"

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Talk less, submit more," he teases with a crooked smile, getting his hand closer to his hard-on before pulling it away. "What are you?"

Alexander doesn't reply.

"What are you, Hamilton? Not that hard. It's what you always have been, always will be."

Alexander lets out a defeated sigh before saying, "I'm a whore."

"Thank the heavens," he sneers before throwing Alexander's clothes at him. "I know you'll probably jerk off as soon as you're in your house, but still. You did good today, even if you're pathetic."

"Love you too, Burr."

Burr stops himself from kissing him. _Strictly sexual_ , he repeats like a mantra. "Now go."

"Yes, sir."

The lie of _strictly sexual_ is clearer than water for a few seconds, Alexander staring at him before putting his clothes on and leaving.


End file.
